Hetalia Hell
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: When the countrys go on a scary sleepover at an old hospital, they get kidnapped one by one, but as they are returned there is something horribly wrong with them! But what do they fear the most? Someone knows and wont let them go. Rating up for violence and gore, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Warnings: Langauge, France**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Rating: T**

Arthur sighed and looked up at the large building. It was white and had peeling paint on it. Most of the windows were boarded up but a few were broken. He could hear Alfred next to him squeaking a bit as he noticed a dark cemetary just a little ways away. Arthur frowned at the stupid Idea Alfred had gotten all the countrys into. He remembered severel hourse earlier when Alfred came running in with a 'great' idea.

Severel hours ago...

"Hey dude England!" Alfred called the Englishman who was relaxing with a good book of Sherlock Holmes storys and some Earl Grey Tea. "Yes what is it Alfred?" Arthur sighed at the loud American whom he had raised. "I hope you didnt watch anotherscary movie, because I am not holding your hand you git?"

"Oh...come one dude." Alfred laughed. "So I got this great idea! A crazy awsome sleepover at Lake Pleasent Hospital! A scary sleepover dude!" England did not like this idea. "Why on earth would I do something like that?" England sighed closing his book.

"Uh...cause your my best dude, and everyone else is coming!" Alfred laughed. "Just pack your pajamas dude and meet me at the Lake Pleasent Hospital at 4:00 sharp dude!" And Alfred hung up leaving Arthur staring at his phone.

Turns out Alfred had really invited everyone. Soon after Arthur showed up with his Union Jack backpack, so did Alfred. Soon afterwards the asian countrys came too, followed by Russia and his lackeys the baltic nations. The Italians came with Germany, Spain and Prussia. France came with Seychelles and Canada and soon everyone was there.

"Oh? A sleepover? I call the room with Arthur." Francis winked at the blushing Englishman. "Hey!" Alfred growled at Francis with a warning. He knew that the Frenchman had feelings for Enlgand, and it angered Arthur for he knew he had the same feelings too, he had to protect England from the man whore.

"Lets just go Da~" Ivan interupted and smiled up at the dark building. It creeped everyone out a little as usual. Alfred just laughed real quick and led them through the large doorway. Once they stepped inside everyone gasped. It was a large marble entrance way but thats not what shocked them. It was dark, cracks ran down the walls, plants grew up them and what seemed like brown stains were all over. Alfred hoped that they werent blood.

As the large group made there way upstairs Feliciano looked down one hallway and saw what he thought was a cat running past. "Oh Germany!" He said quickly pulling on the Germans shirt. "Look! A kitty..." He looked back but the cat was gone. Germany shook his head and followed Japan.

Feliciano flopped down on his sleeping bag. He had layed it next to Germany's so he wouldnt get scared. Ludwig sighed and looked at the Italian. He wasnt sure what was going through his mind but he knew he was thinking his bubbly thoughts. Ludwig wished that Feliciano would be mature for once...so Ludwig could tell him how he felt.

Feliciano jumped when someone knocked on the door. Ludwig opened it to see Japan. "The others are gahtering downstairs for dinner." He said smiling at the italian who waved at him. The three of them went downstairs to the others. They had ordered take out. Alfred was sitting between Francis and Arthur. Sweden was sitting off to one side with Finland who was talking really fast to him. Russia was trying to get away from his sister who was trying to feed him.

Feliciano sat next to Romano and Spain who had started to eat. They had put blankets and pincic cloths on the floor so everyone wouldnt get dirty. Ludwig sighed and Gilbert grabbed him. "Hey they say this place is haunted! You scared? Nothing can scare me your awsome brother Kesesesesese!" He laughed. Ludwig wanted to punch him in the face.

Austria sighed and Hungary looked up at him. "Roderich are you okay?" She asked him. He shrugged. "This seems like a waste of time..." He said. It was getting dark and a little cold when Ludwig hushed everyone. "Hey dont shush me!" Arhtur complained but Alfred clapped his hand over his mouth much to the distaste of Francis who frowned. They all heard footsteps coming there way. "What on..." A large crash scared Feliciano and he grabbed onto Ludwig. Before he could say anything, the lights went out and everyone hollered and crashed around.

"Ow! Wich bastard fell on me?" Romano's voice came from the darkness. "Oh sorry Senor!" Spain's voice said in responce. "AH! Who just touched my ass?" Arhtur screamed as France laughed. France hollered as Alfred's elbow connected with his face on 'accident'. The lights came back on and everyone sighed but then noticed something very wrong...Belarus, Austria and Prussia were gone. "Where did they go?" Ludwig jumped up.

No one knew the awnser and they started to get scared. "Oh...no..." He said silently. He saw what seemed to be blood stains next to where Prussia was sitting. "Someone else was here..."' He said as everyone started to freak out.

**Hey thanks for reading!** **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything or Hetalia**

**Warning: Language**

**Rating: T**

Chapter 2:

Feliciano sat on his sleeping bag and looked at the pacing German who was mumbling under his breath. "Germany~" Feliciano grabbed at Ludwig who gasped. "Oh...Im fine..." He smiled but the worry could be seen in his eyes even if his face didnt show it. "Oh...what do you think happened to them?" Feli asked sadly. Ludwig shrugged. "I dont know...I dont know..." He sighed and looked at Feli. "Get some rest...we are going to look for them when Alfred comes back with flashlights and floodlights." Germany smiled hoping the American would get back soon.

Alfred drove back like a mad man and hissed. He hoped everyone was okay. "Slow down you bloody fool!" Arthur screamed as he held onto the dash. Alfred stopped the car and Arthur slammed forward hitting his head on the dash and screamed in pain. "You idiot, I just broke my nose!" Arthur hollered holding his bleeding nose. Alfred tried to move the Englishmans hands but he growled and got out. Alfred sighed. Why wouldnt Arthur ever let him touch him...Alfred wanted to be protected by the Englishman...be held by him...

Arthur popped his nose back in place and screamed. France and Spain came rushing out and frowned. "Oh...I thought Amérique had tried to make a move on you! Honhonhon!" Francis laughed. Spain snickered and helped grab the floodlights. Everyone was waiting downstairs after waiting for a few hours for the two to get back.

Austria woke up in a dark place. He didnt know where he was and he could hear heavy breathing. "Hallo?" Austria sat up and coughed. He looked through the fog that was making his eyes blurry. He could make out a shape that was huddled in the corner. "рат...рат...рат." Belarus chanted. "Brother...Brother..." She hoped he was alright. She looked up to see the Austrian looking at her. "Oh your alright..." She said. Austria realized it wasnt fog but his eyes, his glasses were gone and he could hardly see anything.

"Oh...where the fuck are we?" Prussia woke up and saw the other two. "Okay...what happened? Who took the awsome me?" Prussia hollered as someone in a mask came in with a needle. For the first time Austria realized he was tied up and so where they others. Prussia screamed as the needle went into his arm. The man did the same to Belarus and Austria as they all passed out.

"Germany~ I dont wanna search the mausaleum!" Feli cried. "Seien Sie recht! **Be quite!**" Ludwig said as he pointed his gun and flashlight towards some movement in the bushes by seven large thin gravestones. He sighed as he saw a black cat jump out. He sighed and looked around somemore as Italy played with the cat. Ludwig heard Italy screech as the cat cut him and the cat ran behind the five tombstones.

Germany sighed and then froze. Five? He looked at the tombstones and realized how...human they looked. He grabbed Feli who protested but Ludwig shot at the tombstones. They were stone then why had there been seven? Germany screamed as a girl with black ears and tails. She had long hair and a tattered dress that looked...before he could say anything a pipe came down on the creatures head and it ran into the forest after screeching at the attacker.

"You needed help Da~" Ivan grinned and Ludwig mumbled a thanks. Ivan watched them go and sighed. That dress looked just like Belarus's...what happened? Ivan looked at the tombstones and walked up to them and looked for names and dates. They were all faded except...one that had a name that made Ivan laugh.

_Roderich Edelstien_

_1156-2012_

Ivan sighed and he got up to find the others, not seeing that there was now four tombstones.

Arthur tried to keep his patience. Alfred was holding his hand and shaking like a leaf and Francis was hollering at Alfred for hogging the Englishman all to himself. "Let me have a turn holding his hand!" Francis said and Alfred and him got into a fight. "HEY!" They looked at Arthur. "We are trying to find three countrys! Knock it off!" Arthur growled. "Act like men, not little teenage girls!" He hissed and mumbled under his breath.

France was goign to say something when they heard a scream. Arthur and Alfred sprinted towards the sounds and they found Spain towering over Romano who was in the ground. It seems he had fallen itno a grave. "Wow...nice manly scream..." Spain laughed. "Shut up you fucking Tomato Bastard!" Romano tried to wiggle out fo the grave and he looked down and nearly fainted. There was a gleaming skeleton on top of a coffin. "Thats weird..." Alfred shook as Arthur took a closer look.

They held there breath and there was silence... *RING* Frances stop watch went off sending all five of the men into the sky. "Holy sh-" Romano jumped onto Spains back. Spain cringed. "We need to meet up..." Alfred said grabbing Arhtur glad to be leaving the horrifing scene.

**Wow so if anyone has a comment or question or anything, please review, or if you liked it or hated it review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Chapter Warning: Violence, Gore, Language,Character Death**

**Rating: T**

**A/N: Sorry about switching between there human names and country names. **

A man with a ski mask on looked at the results of the test. He frowned and looked over at the albino male that was laying on a mourge slab. The man wasnt dead but he was greatly injured from massive torture done to his white body. A long red streak of blood trailed down his chest.

The man in the mask sighed and stepped over something. It was the body of the Austrian. He couldnt stand the pain, while the girl seemed to relish in it. She was the easiest to convert. Just mention her brother and she was ready to kill for him. The austrians body was slashed at and his skull split open revealing his brain.

He had screamed and then just cried for a woman named Liz. The man in the mask watched the news that showed theAustrian Economy going down the toilet. He had to smirk, with the country's personification dead, the country wasnt far behind. He stood up and grabbed the thin brunettes arms and took him to a seperate room where two large black dobermans were howling and barking. He threw theAustrians body on the ground and the dogs attacked anddevoured the body.

The man frowned at seeing there was only four tombstones now. They needed at least ten to make the boss happy...well time to getbusy. He thought and started modifing the Prussian and he watched at the moniter as a cat-like girl ran past after a cat.

"There was large footsteps!"

"And a broken mirror."

"Dude lets get out!"

"Like totally!"

"All of you,be qiute!" Ludwig was getting a headache and he was worried about his younger brother. What if he was like...that thing now? Germany shook with anger and fear.

"Germany..." Feli pulled on Ludwigs sleeve. "Oh yeah...sorry..." Germany sighed. "We need to discuss this." He said, he started off explaining what Italy and him had seen, he left out the part about the tombstones. France, Iggy, and Alfred went next and eaxplained how they had found Spain and Romano.

Spain told them about following some footprints that looked fresh. Romano had stepped onto some lose soil and he had fallen down into a grave. Alfred and Arhtur nodded there heads in agreement. "I think we should get some rest-" Alfred started. "How can we?" Hungary screamed at him. "Roderich is missing!" She cried sadly. Most of the countries had never seen Hungary this upset. "And..and they took Gilbert too!" She cried. This made many of the country's look around nervously. What was she impling? Did she care for the two men? more than just friends?

Ludwig stayed awake. Feli was snuggled up to his chest and sleeping like a baby. Every now and then a Ve~ could be heard or the mumble of 'Pasta' or 'Germany. Ludwig smiled at the thought of Feli dreaming about him. How he wished they were back home...in Ludwigs warm and soft bed. Ludwig shook his head and tried to get the covers more over himself and the Italian.

Alfred had fallen asleep after Arthur had to reasure him that the 'ghosts' were not coming back. Francis was asleep by a wall, a large blanket wrapped around him. He dreamed of Arthur as normal but his dreams were now nightmares, nightmares of Arhtur trying to kill Francis. He hooped that the dream wasnt a bad omen.

Matthew rocked back and forth and wondered where the three kidnapped countrys were. He hoped they were alright...not that they would know or care if he was worried about them. Matthew closed hiseyes and drifted off into a horrible nightmare like everyone else.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait! Please give feedback,I like all feedback bad and good, it means people are reading and paying attention XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**

**Warning: Swearing, Violence, Blood, France being...well France**

**Rating: T**

**Thank you for reading all my others! **

**If you think you know who is the perp PM me! I want to hear your thoughts on who you think is behind this! Theyre are barely noticible hints *winks***

Feliciano didnt remember when the nightmare started but he knew that he wasnt dreaming by the way the pain of the needle in his flesh stung. He screamed out for Ludwig wondering where his protector was. He looked up at the man standing over him. He was wearing a ski mask and he hissed at Feliciano. Feliciano tried to scream but he was taken to a cell where someone covered in white feathers was sobbing. They had blood all over them and Feli was thrown at his feet. "Play nice children!" The man hissed in a scratchy voice.

Feli looked in fear at the mass of blood and feathers before he realized it was speaking. "Helfen Sie mir ... Bruder..." (_Help me brother)_ It whispered. "Äh ... entschuldigen Sie mich Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" (_Do you speak german?)_ Feli asked. The monster looked up and Feli gasped to see familer red eyes. "Ihr meines Bruders kleine Freund ..." (_Your my little brothers boyfriend?) _Gilbert said.

Feli winced. "N-no Im not...we are not that important to each other..." Prussia laughed coldly. The sound made Italy shiver. "My bruder loves you...how could you be so stupid?" He asked darkly. Feli looked shocked and tried to hold his words and tears. "No ... lui non mi ama ..." Italy cried in Italian. Gilbert looked at him. Feli frowned.

"We need to get out." Gilbert said flatly before staying quite for several hours as Feli cried.

Ludwig woke up and groaned. He looked over to see Feliciano's blanket and sleeping bag empty. Ludwig snapped his eyes open and looked around franticly for the Italian. Japan knocked on the door and Germany opened it. "Where's Italy-kun?" Kiku asked eying the mess. "I have no idea!" Germany felt like screaming. First his brother, now the man he loved...what was going on?

They heard a scream and ran to find Sychelles looking into France's room, it was a mess and there was what looked like dried blood. "Non! Où est-il?" (_No! Where is he?)_ She screamed. Canada rounded the corner his eyes wide at seeing France's room. "What?" He looked around. Eventually most of the country had taken a look into the room and listened to Ludwig as he explained Feli was gone to. A few exchanged nervouse looks, what if they were next?

"I will beat them, da~" Russia was starting to lose patience with this person who had taken his sister and now many good countrys that one day he could make them become one with him. They were his!

Ludwig shook with anger. "I'm going to find Italy, he has to be here somewhere! If you want to help me find the others than meet me in five minutes!" He hollered and ran upstairs grabbing some clothes and changing out of his sleeping clothes and into his uniform. He looked down at the tangled mess that should of held Italy but was empty. Ludwig grabbed a pillow and smelled it. Itsmelled like Feli...Ludwig felt his heart break, he had to find Italy.

Francis woke up and shook his head. Where was he? He had been dreaming about England, as that was normal, but he wasnt in his bed...he was on a cold slab. He tried to sit up, but he found he was strapped down. A man came around the corner witha ski mask on and Francis smiled. "Lier un homme en place? Comment crépus ... mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un." (_Tying a man up? How kinky...but I already have __someone.)_ The man laughed harshly making Francis wince. "No you dont, he wontgive you the time of day." He hissed and Francis knew he was right...Arthur was too busy with Alfred...how many times a day did Arthur tell him he hated him? France didn't want to think about that. "What are you going to do?" Francis asked the man who laughed again.

The man smiled. "C'est une surprise." (_Its a surprise)_ France's eyes widened. "You know french?" The man just nodded then tranquilized France.

**Oh no! What will happen? Tune in for the next chapter! Sorry these things are sooo short But the cliff hangers just come so easily! Please comment!Thank you, I will give you a cookie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: Violence, Swearing**

**Rating: T**

**Thanks to everyone! Im sorry for the wait! ^^ Please dont be mad!**

**If you think you know who is the perp PM me! I want to hear your thoughts on who you think is behind this! Theyre are barely noticible hints *winks***

**I do not own Hetalia :(**

Ludwig paced the sidewalk as a few other countrys were looking at him with worried looks. "Are you okay?" Arthur asked him worry on his face. Ludwig stopped. "Have your brother and your lover taken then tell me how you would feel." Ludwig hissed running a hand through his hair. It was not gelled back anymore.

Arthur sighed but didnt point out that he would feel pretty damn good if one of his brothers was taken, any of them, but if Alfred was taken...Arthur bit his lip and knew he wouldnt be as in control as Ludwig. He was surpised that he could hold himself so well seeing as the two most important people in his life were gone. As for Romano...

"Fucking Bastards!" Romano hollered. "I need to find my fratello!" He hollered and was held back by Antonio. "Calm down mi tomato!" Antonio tried soothing him. Romano broke down and cried onto Antonios chest. "Why? What did Fratello ever do?" He cried.

Feli woke up whimpering. He was in someones arms and he looked up to see a bloody beaten Gilbert sleeping. Feli jumped away with a whimper. Gil opened his eyes slowly and frowned. "Feli?" He asked making grabbing motions with his hands. "What happened?" Feli asked scared. Gil laughed. Feli could see his face clearly and his eyes...or his lack of them. His eyes sockets were hollow and Feli wanted to puke. "Gil...your eyes..." Gilbert smiled. "They wanted to see ifI could survive intense amounts of pain...and I think they just wanted these awesome eyes..." Gil frowned. "Feli you arent hurt are?" Feli shook his head. "N-no..." Gil let out a sigh of relief. "Good Bruder would kill me if you came back in a bad condition!"

Francis woke up and groaned. He moved around on his bed and froze. He was back in his makeshift bed in the hospital. It had all been a dream. He wanted to cry with joy but froze as he felt strange. He couldnt pin point what it was, he felt like something was missing. He slowly looked down and screamed.

Arthur and Ludwig heard Francis scream and ran for his room. "What?" They hollered in unison as they busted into his room. He wasnt in there and they could hear sobbing in the bathroom. "D-dont come in!" He cried. Of course they didnt listen and they stared at Francis with wide eyes. "Who would do something like this?" He cried.

Arthur wanted to laugh but it was a bit frightening. Francis was bent over crying, whore carved into his chest and a bloody towel over his crotch. Arthur convinced him to move and he almost fainted. Someone had took it upon themselves to 'fix' Francis like a dog. "Ex?" Arthur suggested and Francis wailed. "Its horrible!" It took Arhtur a good hour to calm him down enough to wrap him up and bandaged his wounds. Francis cried on Arthurs shoulders which made Alfred angry but he couldnt believe someone would be so cruel.

News of what happened to France spread to the others and they soon wondered why and who would do such a thing...They were going to go on another search when someone busted through the door covered in blood. "Holy hell!" Arhtur screamed as the man collapsed at his feet crying. "Lil bro?" Alfred kneeled down next to the Canadian. "What happened?" Matthew shook his head. "It...he...I dont know! It attacked!" He cried. Alfred noticed a paper in his pocket. "Where did you get that?" Matthew shook his head. "He must of put it on my person when I passed out..." He cried holding onto Alfred. "Please...Im scared...I want to go home..." He cried.

_Dear countrys of the world,_

_Yes I know who you are, and I am not going to hold back on judgement! Your French friend is the first to have his judgement, and punishment passed to him. Soon you will find yourselfs facing judgement and the correct pinushment. You have been warned!_

Alfred frowned as he read it aloud. "Okay this shit is scary..." He bit his lip and everyone fell silent. "Let them try da~" Russia exclaimed. Everyone nodded. "We will leave when we get the others back aru!" China agreed. SIlently everyone else nodded and split into groups to discuss how to handle the frightnening situation.

**Haha! Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed this one! The plot thickens! Give me comments! Thanks for everything guys!**


	6. Note

Hey guys! Ghostwriteres here (AKA Blue)! I know you were expecting a new chapter and I am sorry for that

But...since the fanfic has been letting us put pictures on our stories, I am having a competition.

For this story and all my others, I am holding a contest for people to make cover art for the story ^^

Rules:

Must have the title of the story on it

Must have at least one of the characters or main setting in it

Must not be explicit

Please PM me if your interested, the winner will be chosen in TWO weeks! Nothing fancy something simple ^^

-Kayla (Ghostwriteres)


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mild Violence, Mild Gore**

**Rating: M**

**M for certain things that will happen later... lots of violence and explicit conversation and maybe rape in later chapters, and more character deaths :O**

**If you think you know who is the perp PM me! I want to hear your thoughts on who you think is behind this! Theyre are barely noticible hints *winks***

**I do not own hetalia...**

_Gilbert groaned. He opened his eyes and frowned. Why couldnt he see? What was going on? Gil paniced as he heard footsteps. "Are you feeling better, my angel?" The man whispered in Gils ear sending shivers down his back. "I have plans for you...dont worry you will be able to see again soon...after I am done with your eyes." The man walked away leaving Gil in the darkness again._

Everyone stared in shock. Matthew had showed them were he had been attacked and there was a box there...Matthew hid behind Alfred shaking with fear. "Whats in it?" He whimpered. Alfred shook his head and shook a little too. Ludwig stepped forward and slowly opened it. He dropped in and let out a loud holler. "Nein!" Everyone looked in it and covered their mouths in shock.

A pair of eyeballs looked back at them...crimson eyes...just like a certain albinos. Matthew and Alfred both immediatly empited their stomachs in the bushes as others looked on his horror. It was apparant that someone took time to cut the eyes out perfectly so not to damage them. Everyone jumped as a loud explosion next to them happened sending them scattering.

When the smoke cleared the box was still there but the eyes were gone. "N-no!" Ludwig screamed as Ivan held him back. "Hes dead isnt he?" Ludwig cried. Everyone shook their heads in confusion...who would do this?

Feliciano was awoken with a start as he looked around. What...he wondered. Where? What was going to happen? He hardly realized what was going on until it happened. A flash of white and then black and red...the blood spilling from the wounds near his heart. He realized his heart was being torn out by something but he was knock out. How could he feel this? He opened his eyes and screamed. He could see something...a monster...tearing at his body...he knew that he was dead and Feli started to cry when he saw a man coming in. The man said something to the monster much like Good Boy, and Feli stared in shock at the man as he took off his ski mask. Feli knew him...so many thoughts went through his head before he finally let the darkness swallow him.

Gil opened his eyes and almost cried when he could see. "Oh!" He said sitting up. He frowned and saw that Feli was gone. "He has been executed..." Gil jumped at the sound of the man in the ski mask. "Who are you? That was mein bruders love!" Gil hissed and the man simply chuckled. "Love? Is there even such a thing?" The man leaned close to Gil. He smelled familer...Gil tried to think of where he had smelled that smell before...

The man kissed Gils face gently sending shivers through his body. "You make a beautiful angel..." The man said running his hand down Gils new wings. "You can call me...Wimsiall Tamweth..." The man smiled. Gil frowned. "Wims?" Gil decided to call him that for short. Wims smiled and stood up. "I will visit you later."

**Please review sorry for short chapter! I hope to get reviews! See you later!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am sorry for long wait! So who has figured out who it is yet? It will be revealed at the end of the chapter!**

Ludwig stared off into the distance. They had been in the house for three days...what was going on? Were was Feli? He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Germany-san..." Ludwig looked up to see a tearful Kiku. Ludwig jumped up knowing it was about Feli...and not good if Kiku was crying.

"You...need to risten to the radio..." Kiku whispered and Ludwig frowned before pushing past him to see all the other nations staring at the radia sadly. Francis was leaning against Arthur and Alfred, both men trying to keep the man up. Elizaveta was sobbing in the corner, and Vash turned the radio up so Ludwig could hear it.

_In other news, the economy of Austria has completely crashed, and massive epidemic is currently sweeping across the nation...although it hasnt killed anyone yet and has not reached past the points of Austria, it is only a matter of time._

Elizaveta screamed in anguash and Lili and Katyusha tried to comfort her. Ludwig knew that if something like that was happening in one of there countrys...they were dead. Ludwig felt anger in his soul at who ever killed his old friend...then he stopped thinking all together when the reporter spoke again.

_And massive droughts are taking place in Northern Italy, crops dying, plus massive earthquakes ratt;ing the country, many of the natives are moving to southern Italy for shelter...it would seem that the nation of Italy would be split in two, the Northen half...nothing._

Ludwig fell to his knees, he knew what that ment. "Feli..." He whispered. He hardly heard a heart broken Romano screaming at him, and he stood up before looking around. All the nations were looking at him, he was the one that was always the strong one...they were looking at him for strength...

Ludwig shook his head and ran out, before the tears fell. He collasped by the graveyard and sobbed, screaming. "Feli! Please! You cant be dead!" He turned teary eyes up to the sky. "Feli...I love you..." He whispered then broke down into another fit of sobs.

#$# #%$& Transition &#! !$$

Arthur threw a rock out of his window watching it land on a group of rocks. He sighed and looked at his watch. It was only three in the morning...after Ludwig had left everyone had screamed in horror, realising that even the strongest amoung them was just broken too.

He stiffened as he felt something touch his neck, eh barely had time to look back before his throat was slasshed, his screams never making out of his throat.

Alfred and Ivan ran upstairs to Arthurs room hearing a short scream. Alfred screamed as he saw Arthur. Next to him was a note and Ivan nudged Alfred to looked at it.

_Pride and Lust...what a horrible thing...he never was a good man...lusting after a young colony of his...Prideful of his past...destroying lives...no he wasnt perfect...unlike my angel...you will meet my angel soon..._

Alfred screamed in frustration. Who the hell was this man? Both turned Arthur over and froze at what they saw...

&&&&transition&&&&&

Gil woke up groaning. He was still tied down...the wings still in him...at least his eyes were returned. He frowned and looked down to see someone putting a tattoo on his chest. "What the fuck?!" He screamed and the masked man looked up then smiled.

"Mornin...oh dont you like it?" Wims asked. Gil looked down and blinked, then looked back up at the man.

Alfred stared at Arthurs chest. A symble was painted in his own blood on his chest...Ivan pointed to the window and Alfred swore. The same symble and words were on the window.

Gil eyes grew round at the red symble on his chest..."your..." He said and saw the masked man take his mask off, and shake his hair out, his curl bouncing into his face as he smiled at Gibert.

Alfred touched the words carefully...

_Noticed me gone yet, eh?_

Next to it was a red maple leaf. Alfred screamed.

Gil looked at the red maple leaf on his chest. The masked man kissed it softly. "You like it eh?" He asked. Gil looked up at the mans violet eyes.

"All this is because of you." Matthew said happily.

**A/N: OMG! Who saw that coming eh? XD Review, and this is almost done! I might make another mystery one with more horror...so tell me what you think** **and what I should do! See next time!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh...no...its coming to an end, only a few more chapters! No! Okay enjoy~**

**Also...there isnt going to be any RusAme...so sorry**

**Alfreds POV**

Alfred stared at the writing on the window, anger in his eyes. They had removed Arthurs body, mainly to keep Francis from damaging the evedince with his tears and clutching him. They would need evedince to convict Matthew of what he had done...

_Fuck a trial, Ill kill the bastard myself! _Alfred hissed and punched the wall. He looked up at the man staring down at him. "What the hell do you want? Why are even still here commie?" Alfred spat and Ivan growled.

"To make sure you dont do anything stupid." Ivan said and turned away. Alfred let his fist fall to his side. Ivan was right...he was a danger to himself and the others. "There must a reason da?" Alfred frowned and looked up at Ivan confused.

"Someone just doesnt snap and go crazy..." Ivan frowned and Alfred suddenly realized that Ivan was actually making sense. "My own sister...she didnt just go crazy over night..." He whispered and Alfred looked at the Russian, who had a sad look on his face, facing the window eyes unfocused as if he was looking somewhere esle as he spoke.

"What...what happened?" Alfred asked, never before had Ivan ever really opened up to anyone. _Why me then?_ Alfred thought. _Ive always been his enemy..._

Ivan sighed. "You know how harsh it was when I was a child...way before you were born...I was the only one there to protect her...she grew too attached to me, and then when it was time for us to go our own ways...its slowly drove her mad that perhaps I would care for someone other than her..."

Alfred reached out to comfort Ivan but the Russian man looked away at the door, having heard something Alfred hadnt. "Come..." He whispered and pulled out his pipe running to the sound of beating wings.

"What the fuck?!" Alfred swore seeing someone on the ground outside, white wings trying to beat. He noticed the white skin and hair and hollered. "Its Gil!" He rushed forward, but Ludwig pushed past him having heard the commotion.

"Wir sind tot, er will euch alle töten._ (__We are dead, he will kill all of you.)_" Gil cried seeing his brother. "Es ist ... alles meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn sehr wütend, jetzt will er uns alle umbringen!_ (__It's...all my fault. I made him very angry, now he wants to kill us all!)_" He sobbed and Ludwig held him soothing him in German.

**Matthews POV**

Matthew glared at the Albino. How dare he escape!? Matthew screamed at himself and threw the beer bottle against the wall breaking it. He tried to show the Albino how he felt...and he ran! Matthew felt the tears coming down his face and he curled up, face in knees, arms wrapped around his legs as sobs racked his body.

"Damn...it should be somewhere around here..." Matthew heard a voice and he looke dup at the computer screen that had a camera towards the graveyard. He saw Ivan searching around the graves until he found what he was looking for.

At first Matthew couldnt see what it was then he gasped. It was Natalias bow...it must of fallen off when she was attacking Ivan. Matthew gritted his teeth as Ivan looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Privet...are you watching?" He asked as he pulled the camera down.

Matthew swore under his breath as Ivan smiled. "Oh da...you wait till I get my hands on you!" Ivan giggled and then threw the camera smashing it. Matthew screamed in frustration when the screen went black.

**Ludwigs POV**

Ludwig watched the sun set, how manydays had they been here? He hardly could remember...Ludwig sighed and flicked another stone across the small pond behind the mausolium. He hated this place...he should of never let Feli drag him here...then at least the Italian would still be alive.

He sighed and sat down, oblivouse to someone watching him. The ghost of the small Italian watched sadly. Why was Ludwig not doing anything? That wasnt like him! Feli began to cry. A small whimper caught Ludwigs ear and he whirled around, just in time to see a flash of brunette hair before it dissapeared.

Ludwig shook his head...he was imagining things...there was not way that Feli was alive...and if he wasnt and he was a ghost he wouldnt visit the German. Ludwig sighed. He was depressing himself again.

**A/N: Short. Filler. Sad. Thats pretty much what describes this chapter...so yeah...next chapter will be up sooner and will be longer and will not be a filler!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for being late...**

**Yeah...this is the last chapter before the final chapter/epilouge...we are getting close to the end guys! Its been fun! This was my first story I had ever done for Hetalia! My other account I shut down so I origanly started this in early spring...its been eight or so months for this little thing...thank you all of you for your support...**

_**Ivans POV**_

Ivan stepped into the old mausoleum and frowned. There was medical equipment everywhere, and the smell of rotting flesh gave it away as Matthews base. Ivan was surprised how hard it was to get into. He knew there must of been a secret entrance to the Mausoleum but he was too angry to care. He needed to get to Matthew before he killed again.

Ivan picked his way through the rubble and held into his lead pipe just in case Matthew had set up any traps. He eventually made it to a small office that had television screens on the different countries that had been slaughtered. He watched one talking about the destruction in northern Italy...Ivan sighed. Even he wasnt that cruel to kill countries that couldn't fight back...sure play with them, enslave them but never, never kill. Ivan heard something behind him and he turned around in time to see a polar bear covered in mud and blood launch itself at him.

Ivan used his pipe to smash the bears face, the sound of crunching filled the air, the bear dropping to the ground dead, the wall splattered in its bone, brain matter and blood. The Russian stepped over it and frowned. Was that the bear Matthew always took around with him...Ivan really didn't care all that much, he was here for Matthew. Ivan frowned, where could he be?

_**Alfreds POV**_

Alfred paced the large room. When had everything gone so wrong? This was supposed to be a fun weekend, now it was ending with them being the victims of his own brother. He looked up hearing footsteps and froze seeing Matthew closing the door behind him and walking over to his brother with a wicked grin on his face.

"H-Hey bro..." Matthew said in his quiet voice. Alfred stared at him before grabbing a piece of wood and lifting it above his head to kill Matthew. Matthew looked at him with wide violet eyes, pleading eyes to stop and not hurt him. Alfred faltered ever so slightly, thinking of when hey had been little.

"_Al!" Matthew whined sniffling as he looked for his brother. They had been playing hide and seek when Al suddenly stopped calling for him. He found Alfred playing with paints and getting his little white dress dirty. "Al! Arties going to be mad!" He whimpered pulling his brother away. Alfred looked at him frowning and blinking trying to remember who he was._

_Matthew suddenly got very angry. "You don't remember do you?! I'm your brother Matthew!" He started to sob and Alfred suddenly grinned._

"_Of course your my brother Mattie! I was just confused at why you didn't try to find me first?" Alfred asked and Matthew sniffed looking at him. "I would never forget you...or hate you." Alfred said._

Alfred blinked from his memory just in time for his brother to stab him in the stomach. Alfred dropped the board and ran as fast as he could clutching his bleeding abdomen. He saw a little closet and hid in it. He heard Matthew call his name and he wondered why no one could hear them? He realized everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Come on Brother, lets not play hide and seek. We aren't children anymore." Matthew purred as he walked by the closet. Alfred waited till the footsteps died out and he sighed. _No we aren't Mattie...but I said I would never hate you. _

"Found you." Matthew said yanking the door off the closet and making Alfred yell in surprised. "You remember that day right? Well I know you forgot me! You always did!" Matthew giggled and stabbed Alfred in the neck. Alfred tried stopping the bleeding but he knew he was getting weaker and he would die. "Do you hate me now?" Matthew asked darkly.

Alfred smiled ever so slightly. "Never...I love you Mattie...I can never hate you." He said before slipping away. Matthew stared at him in surprise, how could someone not hate him? He growled and kicked Alfreds head before heading back to the mausoleum.

_**Matthews POV**_

Matthew entered the small office noticing something was off. He looked over and gasped seeing Kuma laying on the ground. "No! Please Kuma!" He yelled before freezing hearing a familiar Kol Kol Kol coming from behind him. He spun around to see Ivan staring at him. "You! You killed Kuma!" Matthew spat.

Ivan smiled. "Yes, just as you killed Roderich, Feli, and Arthur. Not to mention what you did to Francis, my sister and Gilbert." He growled and drug his pipe against the concrete ground making a screeching noise that Matthew flinched at. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Ivan.

Ivan quickly rushed forward but was shot down by Matthew. Ivan fell to his knees shouted insults in Russian at him. Matthew simply smiled seeing how Ivan was o his knees before him. "I forgot to mention, I also killed Alfred, and now it will be you." Matthew laughed, and Ivan stared at him in shock...Matthew had killed his own brother?

Matthew grabbed the pipe and dropped the gun, placing the pipe on the side of Ivans head. "I wonder how many people met the same fate with this pipe? Well you shall join them." He laughed harshly and swung, Ivans eyes screwing shut and a cry leaving his lips, the sound was so sweet for Matthew. And just as the pipe came down across Ivans skull killing him Matthew felt something peirce his chest.

Looking down he saw blood spread across his dirty shirt and he looked over to see Ludwig pointing a gun in his direction. Matthew dropped the pipe next to Ivans bashed in head and stumbled to the ground looking at his own blood. Was this how everyone else felt as they died? He shook his head no...no it wasnt.

Matthew collapsed onto the ground his eyes closing and peace finally taking him.

_**Ludwigs POV**_

Ludwig simply stared at him in disgust. He had killed the thing that had killed the man he loved and all his friends. Looking over he saw Ivan and shook his head. This was a nightmare...or more of a...Hell.

_**A/N: Next chapter will be up in a few days! I will miss you all! Review pelase?**_


	11. Epilouge

_**A/N: Hey guys and welcome to the epilogue of Hetalia Hell. I wasnt sure how I wanted to end this but here we are! So please...don't be too angry with me! Its short...but I think I did a good job...**_

Soon after the death of Matthew the remaining country's took everyone's bodies, including Gilbert's (who died form his wounds)Ludwig's and Francis' (who both killed themselves) and buried them. They went on with their lives, albeit with many emotional scars but never forgot about what had happened...and prayed that they could all have a better life in the Afterlife...and even prayed for forgiveness towards Matthew.

~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ Transition ~~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~

"Come on! We are going to be late!" Feli said excitedly as he pulled on Ludwig's sleeve. Ludwig opened one eye and smiled at Feli.

"Ja, Ja, I'm getting up." He smiled and stretched. He then grabbed Felicianos hand as they stepped out of their small house to go to the town square. When Ludwig died he never expected to meet Feli again, or be in something like Heaven...but this wasnt exactly heaven...it was almost like being back on earth but in a much better place...were no one was angry or was in a rush. It was like the old days, with simpler living, and no one really criticizing anyone.

Walking with Feli, Ludwig saw the others and smiled. Francis and Arthur were arguing again, although this wasn't unusual, although it was a surprise that they didn't kill each other as they lived with each other. Alfred was playing catch with a few kids who just simply adored him, and flashed a giant smile at Ivan, who was sitting under a tree reading. Ivan simply shook his head but smiled a little as he went back to reading. Gilbert was playing with his pet dog...although Ludwig really knew the dog wasn't what it seemed.

As punishment for his crimes Matthew had been condemned to be a dog for two hundred years. But Gilbert was just happy to have a companion, even though he was angry with Mattthew for what he had done, he still loved him greatly, and he had promised to be there for when Matthew became human again.

Roderich was showing Natalia something in his music book and she was focusing on it intently. After dying, Natalia had finally given up on her crazy attempt to marry Ivan who now lived with Alfred. Smiling Ludwig sat down with Feli as everyone stopped what they were doing and saw around with them, forming a circle.

Ludwig sat at the beginning of the circle, on his left was Feli. On his right was Gilbert, who was scratching Matthews ear along with Alfred who sat on the other side. Ivan sat next to him, Natalia next then Roderich, and finally Francis and Arthur.

They always did this every Sunday, sit together and watch the ones they love through a magic portal created by Arthur. Everyone watched as their family and friends got along, happy to see that everyone was slowly healing. Matthew's canine face always looked so full of remorse, and sad until usually Alfred or Gilbert would comfort him.

Today was no different, except for Feli, slowly singing in a quiet voice.

'_Draw a circle thats the Earth...Draw a circle thats the Earth...I am Italia.' _He sang and everyone smiled. One by one everyone picked it up, and added their own names into it.

'_Draw a circle thats the Earth...Draw a circle that's the Earth...I am Italia...'_

_'I am Germany.'_

_'I am Prussia'_

_'I am America'_

_'I am Russia'_

_'I am Belarus'_

_'I am Austria'_

_'I am France'_

_'I am Britian'_

And with a final bark from Matthew everyone said their goodbyes for the week, and sent a prayer for the ones still left behind.

_**A/N: How was it? Did the ending seem sad? Oh well, thanks for reading guys! You guys have been the best...well...I hate goodbyes...so goodbye, I love you...maybe one last review? Thank you.**_


End file.
